You've Got To Hide Your Love Away
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Kitty has fallen hard for Artie. But she is afraid to believe in love. With what happened to her in the past. Can Artie show Kitty that love is just waiting for her? That she could be even more full filled with love in her life? Blaine and Kurt just got engaged. With Kurt in New York; and Blaine still in Lima; can they plan the perfect wedding?
1. Prelude: Partentering Up

**TITLE: **_You've Got to Hide Your Love Away _

**SUMMARY: **_"__And for the record – and not that's it's anyone's business, especially not yours, Tina-Cohen-Agitator –- I did want to keep it hush – hush. I occupy a certain place in the McKinley hierarchy, and you all occupy a different, lesser place in that hierarchy, and before exploding said hierarchy by jumping up and down on Oprah's couch, declaring my undying love for someone who is, let's face it, not my usual body type …. I wanted to be sure. That I really, really like him. And that I would be willing to risk not just my social standing but also getting hurt by letting him wheel into my heart. And even though I know he's getting ready to graduate, and we're probably just as doomed as every other sad, broken, backwards relationship that's ever started in this Jesus – and love-forsaken choir room … But I do like you, Artie. You make me laugh, and not just with those stupid YouTube fail videos you're always showing me. Look, asking you to keep our stuff private wasn't cool, and I'm sorry. "_

**CATEGORIES: **_Friendship/ Romance/ Drama/ Family/ Humor/ Hurt/Comfort/ Suspense/ Angst/ Spiritual/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**PROLOUG: **

**PARTERNING UP**

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**CHOIR ROOM**

**GLEE MEETING**

**3:00 pm**

**Thursday**

"This school year feels like it's going on, and on, on. God; I never knew that I would actually be stuck as a Sophomore in high school for the rest of my life." Kitty tossed her head backwards; and felt it sink below the hard plastic ugly red chair she was sitting on.

"Hey now; how do you think _I_ feel?" Blaine said from the right of her. "I've repeated my _junior _year; and I'm finally an Senior; my last year of high school. Which is my third high school need I remind you. Just to have it drag on." He couldn't keep the grimace to fill his lips. He just wanted to graduate all ready. He was ready to move to New York; and claim Kurt as his and never be separated from the boy ever again.

"I don't know; I'm actually enjoy the time not rushing ahead. Like how it usually does." Artie twisted his head so he could stare up into Kitty's hazel eyes; she was only sitting on the raiser just above him. He lost himself in her eyes as he had very – well not so recent; found himself doing. "I'm enjoying the time that I have to get to know the new members of New Directions – and feel with relief that it's going to be left in good; and willing hands after I finally have to leave." He couldn't keep the small smile from making it's way onto his lips.

Kitty swallowed thickly. _Why was I complaining again? _This wasn't the first time that Kitty's thoughts went confusing hay wire whenever Artie's aqua blue eyes met her own. This had been happening since the first time she met the wheel-chaired boy's eyes. It happened the very first time she was walking down the hallway towards her newly assigned locker – it had been her first day at the beginning of the year. Usually it would only last like a flicking thought; and Kitty would easily move onto her normal thinking. Although in time once she realized the social status pro quoit was at McKinley high school – she very quickly adapted too being popular – not only too being popular – but being the bitch of all popular. That if she didn't let down her guard for one second; than no one could climb over her on the ladder of 'success' at McKinley High School.

That was until she weakened and joined the Glee club. Than all bets were off. Kitty was honesty happy that she didn't have to hold up her guard every single second anymore. At home she had; during school hours she had too; until she stepped for in the choir room. That room gave her the safety she needed to show her true self. No one else had to be in there with her; she would still soften. She would allow the freedom that her soul craved too let go all the hardness that was slowly killing her. Even when she was in the room for a class that wasn't supportive of Glee. She still felt like she was safe there.

As the weeks went by she felt more sluggish whenever she met Artie's eyes. Even if it was just one brief moment as their eyes slid pass one another. Her brain just flaked out on her. She noticed it even more after the 'Guilty Pleasure' week the Glee club decided too have when Mr. Schuester was out sick; and Blaine and Sam decided to take the leadership reigns into hand. She had felt Artie's blue eyes glued onto her from the moment she came flattering into the choir room dressed up in that short sparkly shiny British dress; and her hair was stripped with red. She fully knew that she looked hot. But; she felt even more hotter, and sexier with the feel of Artie's eyes on her. She fully admitted that she got way more into the song that the girls were signing fully knowing that Artie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was a heated rush that she hadn't felt in … ever! Even when she was jumping around in her short cheerleader uniform she didn't feel the hotness of having every male eyes eagle eying her well kept up body. Expect when she felt warmth – and she just knew that among that crowd Artie was watching her.

So back on the topic here; sheesh she's even losing track of her memories – and they were good; very good memories. Come on Kitty. Forces. Where was she now – oh yes short British dress, and red streaked though her hair.

When it came time to squat down beside the piano she made sure to make it look even more pole like than how they rehearsed it. She was sure that the rest of the boys were eying the other girls; that they wouldn't think twice to her move. But; she knew Artie caught her show, and was very impressed.

"_Especially you, Kitty - - - actually I don't think I've ever seen you so," Artie's face felt like it was lit on fire. Even more so than during the performance. While all he had to do was simply quietly watch Kitty – and boy did he. Did he ever. If it had been at all possible; he would have jumped from his wheel chair, and gone up to dance with her. Show her what her real leading dancing man should be like. But; he was very well aware of why he was stuck in the damn chair, and that no matter how much he dreamt – he would never ever get out of the chair and dance on his own too feet again. But; than Kitty overwhelmed him – and he forgot his pity party; and simply watched in awww as the younger girl danced, and sung with the other girls of the club. "uh … uh..." Kitty's prerogative moves came full front moves came to his mind once more. _

_Kitty couldn't keep the smirk from her lips. She could feel the blush on her ready flaming cheeks. "So what?" She shrugged still keeping her hazel eyes firmly locked onto his blue ones. She couldn't move even if she wanted too. At that moment she didn't want too. She wanted Artie to enjoy the sight that she was freely giving him. _

_Artie swallowed. "Happy to be part of the team,." He was proud of what came out of his mouth. Although what he said was true – it just wasn't what was on the for front of his mind at that moment. Hell; it wasn't any where near his brain at all. He was just happy that his subconscious knew how to preside; and protect him when his conscious went off into fantasy land in the worst moment. Well, he wouldn't say that this was an worst moment. This moment was quite all right. Better than all right. It was …. he couldn't find the word to describe this moment. _

_Kitty just kept her eyes on him. She could see clearly where his mind was jumping too. She was going along for the ride herself. She quite enjoyed this overwhelming; and quite overpowering connection that was gripping her to Artie. She had never felt like this with any other human being on this freaking planet. She this just lust that always were in those porno movies and books? She could seriously feel him inside her – she wanted it – she craved it. But; lust wasn't all that she was feeling. She wanted to get to know him. Actually get to know him. That if they never had sex – she still wanted this connection with him. _

_Kitty didn't believe in love. How could she when she knew it truly didn't exist. Granted she had seen it once more twice. But; even than it never lasted. So what she was feeling towards Artie wasn't love. It couldn't be. Because love just didn't exist. So maybe this connection was truly a friendship one? But that can't be right. She never felt like this with any of her friends. But her childhood friends abandoned her in the sixth grade; when all she did was tell the truth. She was hurt, and they abandoned her. So she never had any friends to begin with. So this connection could mean that Artie is truly her friend. But; it still didn't feel right calling it that. _

_Kitty just allowed herself to fall deeper into the swell which was Artie's brain waves, and washed away the slight uncomfortableness which was her last thought process. She didn't want to ruin this ride for anything in the world. She simply wanted to remain where she was – free falling in the bottomless which was Artie Abrams. _

_A sudden bang sounded._

_Kitty blinked as Artie finally tore his eyes away from hers. She felt herself slam back into her body. Sighing deeply she pulled herself up from her squatting position. She noticed in shock that the rest of the girls were getting themselves together once more. Her becoming lost in Artie's eyes was just seconds in real time. How could that be? It was endless where she had found herself. _

_She made her way back towards the risers; and had a misstep when Artie's eyes caught hers once more. He smiled softly as she found her footing once more. She swallowed and took the seat next to him. There was no way she could safely make it up the risers to her chair. _

"... so that's why it's so important ..."

Kitty blinked rapidly as words flew through her ears. How long had she been lost where-ever she had been. She found Artie's soft blue eyes still locked with her own. The knowledge that he knew exactly where she had slipped off too wasn't lost on him. Biting her bottom lip she forced herself to lose eye contact.

"I'm with Kitty on this. This school year seems to be taking forever to be finished." Marley smiled over at her blond haired friend.

Kitty blinked. Seriously only a matter of seconds had passed since zoned out? Seriously! She **NOT** only went to another plane; but she went into a memory plain on top of it. That had to take more than a few seconds. She looked up at the clock; and was relieved to say the least that five minutes had passed since she had entered the room.

Artie couldn't hide the smirk as he turned to face the front. Mr. Schuester was at the white board excitedly writing down this weeks assignment. He all ready planned on doing a duet with Kitty for this week. If he played his cards right – than from now on he and Kitty would be singing duets. He knew that Kitty truly was interested in him. That she could see past the wheel chair. That she could him for whom he truly was. So he decided that today was the today. Today he would ask Kitty Wilde out. Not to be his girlfriend; not yet. But to go on a date with him.

**BEATLES**

Artie blinked rapidly as he saw what Mr. Schuester had written. He raised his arms in the air; "Oh right!" He was quite pleased with Mr. Sc hue's choice in bands for this week.

"We are going to be celebrating the Beatles for two weeks." Mr. Schuester said with a clap of his hands.

Artie whooped even louder than before. He had the perfect song for him and Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes, folded her arms across her chest; just below her notebook. She knew that they didn't have to take notes for show choir. After all everyone would end up having a jam session; are just out right sing; just to show off – seriously. There was a million reasons to now _why_ jotting down notes in show choir is just a big old waste of time. Kitty quite frankly agreed to these thinkers. But, from the very beginning that taking notes in class was a must. Without fail. Even gym class. So Kitty was just doing what she raised to do. Sides there was no harm for a written reminder in case you forgot if anything special happened. Like having to perform her song the next day.

"Can we sing with partners?" Sam asked, "Can we pick our own partners."

Mr. Schue grinned. "You can sing alone and with partners. As for partners I have the hat." He knew the kids hated the 'partner' hat – but it was one of his favorite things in the Glee. After all he had too give up his 'Journey' and his choice in music – that he would be damn on giving up the hat. Yes when the kids partnered up themselves – they come up with wonderful music. But; if they partner up with someone whom they would never pick on their own – most likely they make beautiful music.

"This time I have decided to do something different with the partner hat. I have all ready decided whom the partners are." Mr. Schue continued.

"Then why bother with the hat." Tina rolled her eyes.

"The hat is just waiting for someone to pick a slip of paper – and have mystery reviled." Mr. Schue grinned as he turned, and grabbed the hat.

Kitty rolled her own eyes.

"Blaine; I want you to pick first." Mr. Schue nodded for the brunette hazel eyed boy to stand up.

Blaine reached into the hat; and read "Tina and Sam."

Sam turned around and grinned happily at Tina. "All right."

"Tina, your turn with the hat." Mr. Schue said.

Tina stood to her feet and reached into the hat; "Joe and Jake. "

Joe leaned down and patted Jake's right shoulder; "Jesus loves you man."

Jake raised his right eye brow to this. _Great, I'm going to have to deal with this out of his mouth for a week. Thanks Mr. Schuester. I owe you one._

"Your turn Marley." Mr. Schue looked over at the tall blue eyed brunette.

Marley stood up; and stepped down from the second floor of the raiser. Reaching into the hat, "Ryder and Unique." She looked shocking into her teacher's eyes. _Are you crazy? It took Jake and I a long time to convince Ryder NOT to quite Glee. _"Mr. Schue I would like to be partners with Unique." She softly spoke.

"I'm sorry; but no Marley." Mr. Schue shook his head. He read the concern in her eyes. "Trust me; this will work. I promise you." He turned to the raiser; which had grown dead silence with reading of the latest pair. "Ryder and Unique I know that you two have something major between you. I hope that you will be able to work together; and perhaps be able to talk out what you need too. I'm sure that with the help of the Beatles you will be able to come out as stronger friends."

Unique had bowed her head at the reading of her name alongside with Ryder's. She just knew that Ryder wouldn't never agree to being partners with her. Not after learning that Unique had cat fished him. It had started off as a way on trying to get Ryder to see Unique in different light; through the means of 'Katie'. But; the more that Ryder had shared with her; the more feelings Unique began to have towards the boy. She had accidentally fallen in love with the football player; fully knowing that he was uncomfortable with Unique's lifestyle.

Ryder breathed in deeply. "Jake and Marley helped me realize that Glee is important too me. That without Glee I would be overwhelmed with football and my school work. That I need an outlet; and singing is that." He turned his head and looked at Unique whom had sat as far from him as he could. "I can work with Unique."

Unique slowly lifted her head. "Thank you Ryder."

Marley turned back around to face Mr. Schue. She smiled.

"Kitty, it's your turn with the hat." Mr. Schue said after Marley had returned to her seat.

"Blaine and Marley." Kitty said as she unfolded the thin piece of paper. She went back to her seat. Her heart was racing. With Brittany at MIT that means either her or Sugar would end up working with their teacher. The other would work with Artie. She tried to fight the jealously that was coursing though her system at the thought of Sugar working with Artie. It never accorded to her; that Artie may end up working with Mr. Schue.

"Sugar if you'll come up and remove the final piece of paper." Mr. Schue's words went through her ears; and Kitty perked up as she waited breathless for the dirty blond to make her way up to the front.

Artie's hands were clenched in his lap. _Please let it be Kitty and me. Please let it be Kitty and me. Please God let it be Kitty and me._

It felt like very slow motion as Sugar reached into the hat; and pulled out the slip of paper. To unfold it and lift her head with a smile. "Artie and Kitty."

Kitty felt the heat rise higher on her cheeks. She felt her forehead smooth it self out as she found that she could breath once more. She felt eyes on her – so she very calmly wrote down her and Artie's name under partners for the week. She glanced up and meet the warm eyes of Artie.

Artie stopped himself in time from raising his arms and whooping. It simply wouldn't do in this situation. After all he wanted to make Kitty Wilde his girlfriend. He fully knew that if he seemed uncool with his excitement on being her partner – than she wouldn't even be willing to acknowledge that they were even friends. No it would be safe to just unclenched his fists; and turn around and smile up at the girl. He had too wait for her to look up from her binder that is. The moment he saw the minute move of her head; he had his smile ready for her to receive.

Her head tilted to the right and she smiled softly back. Her mind flashed back to when she slipped into his lap at the end of the Steve Wonder's week. His choice of For Once In My Life spoke so much volume to her. With him looking back, and up towards her with open blue eyes – she knew she made the right decision on helping him get the courage that he needed to accept going to New York. The words that he was signing were just for her. He didn't mean anyone else – well beside his mother of course – but the words were from him to her. She felt him telling her that he would be the one for her as she was too him. In that moment with his eyes on her; she believed him. That was why she didn't bother trying to rid herself of the words that he was singing to her heart – like she had always done before. Even when they rehearsed the number it felt like any other number. But; when they performed it for Mr. Schue, Kurt, Mike and Mercedes – he fully allowed his heart to speak fully for him.

At the end of the song she simply couldn't remain standing on her feet for another second; she found herself in his lap; back against the chair's arm handle; but his arm was softening the feeling of the cold hard steel. She felt like coming home; a home that she never wanted to leave. That thought scared her too the core – so she quickly removed herself from his chair; and she managed to walk away without missing a step. She just knew she wanted back in his lap. That she never wanted too leave.

That had been a week ago.

Kitty blinked as she noticed everyone standing up around her. She noticed that people were leaving. How? What? Huh? Glee hour _just _started like mere seconds ago. Her eyes lifted and she noticed that the full hour had ended. What the hell was wrong with her? She sighed as she looked back down; and saw that she actually took pretty good notes during her zoning out times. This was the reason why she liked taking notes in class – even if said class wasn't actually an class at all. She closed, and zipped up the binder.

"Your chariot awaits." She lifted her eyes and smiled at the sight of Artie waiting for her. A smile graced her lips as she grabbed her bag; and held her binder to her chest. She moved down the step of the riser to face him, she climbed onto his warm lap; and hugged her binder to her chest as he turned to wheel them from the room.

She was home, and she was never leaving it again.

**END OF PROLUGE**

_**Author's Note: I had a thought of naming each chapter after a Beatles song. But; I have decided to not to narrow this story down just to the Beatles weeks. Yes the chapters will have song titles for them (Just like GBOGH). **_

_**I have decided to pair the group up into partner ship – even though the show didn't do it. One because I love the duets between Artie and Kitty (Kevin & Becca's voices are beautiful together) – and I wanted the rest of the group to have duets also. I have decided to pair up Ryder and Unique because these two have a lot to clear up; and get past. I don't know if the show will address the whole cat-fish thing in season five; so I decided to address it here. I have always wondered how Darren & Melissa's voices would sound together – and hope that they will explore this in season five for Blaine and Marley. Joe and Jake teaming up is just too funny for words – with Joe being such a Jesus freak and Jake being Jewish. Sugar – I never really got her character. So she won't appear too much in this story. I just needed her as a possible partner choice for Artie – other wise Kitty would have realized that much sooner that she was going to be partnered with Artie. Tina and Sam are partnered because I just need some more feelings between these two when I do the Tina as Prom Queen – and her dropping Sam so quickly. **_

_**Am I going to explore New York & New Haven in this story: Yes. How can I leave Faberry out of any Glee story that I write. I'm just not going to focus too much on them. Because I feel that in GBOGH I can tell a much better story for my two favorite lovely ladies. **_

_**I'm thinking of trying my hand in writing heavy on Kliane. I have never attempted before because I was too afraid to write Kurt, and Blaine. Especially Kurt. But; now that he's best friends with Rachel and they are living together – they actually tone each others crazy way down – I feel like I have Kurt Hummel down pact. As for Blaine – he was too preppy for me to truly tackle. But; he has grown on me (Hello it's Darren.) I have been watching every Blaine scene loving him so much – that I didn't want to destroy him in my attempt to write him – but now I found the courage to able to write him. Now that Klaine is engaged I feel it's the right time to bring them to shine in my stories. **_

_**Finn's death. I'll write about his death. But; I want to explore it more, and actually give it a life that it should have happened; if in season four they had more time to show Finn trying to move on from Rachel – i.e. having some failed dates. I would love to explore him in college more than the show had time for. I would love to explore why he thought he had to dress, and act like Will Schuester for most of season four. I even want to explore on why he WASN'T in that doctor's room with Kurt, Burt, and Carole when Burt learned he didn't have cancer. (Was it only me whom found that very off putting that they couldn't get Finn in that family scene?) **_

_**Expect a lot of bitchy Bree. She's going to cause as much problems for the Gleeks as she can. She's going to be the bane in Kitty's side. McKinley High has never seen anything like Bree before in it's history – if you thought Santana was interesting – wait till you see Bree at her full force. **_

_**We will see a lot of the Schuesters. I know that Emma won't be part of season five (which is outrageous in my book) – but she won't disappear from fan fiction. How can you be at McKinley High without Ms. Pillsbury – sorry Mrs. Schuester? Have to say keep an eye out for Emma's parents, and sisters to make appearance. Also watch out because Terri will also appear. **_

_**Okay; end of this author's note. Before I give you away the entire story plot in one go. **_

_**Any lines that you recognize are from the Glee episodes themselves. I may forget, and not give credit in every chapter that I use them – so I decided to do that here. **_


	2. Count On Me

**CHAPTER ONE**

**COUNT ON ME**

_Artist: Bruno Mars_

**MCKINLEY HALLWAY **

**OUTSIDE OF CHIOR ROOM**

**4:12PM **

"Everyone is staring." Kitty looked over Artie's head; and slightly twisted her head passed her shoulders. She found the student body simply staring – all with different degrees of stares. By far the most count is the disgusted kind. She knew what they were thinking. How could a cheerleader be in the lap of the loser stuck in the wheelchair. She tensed up as she tried her hardest to remain feeling safe in her home. But; with everyone staring, and judging it was damn hard too. She flash backed to her old school – where all she received was hatred when everyone found out. She twisted her head back to look down in her lap. Fighting tears.

Artie felt how truly upset Kitty was. He could understand where she was coming from. Really. He could. He was used to the stares. The jokes. The hatred. He had a very strong feeling that Kitty was too truly. That was why she hid it with her 'don't come near me' attitude. He could address it now – but he knew that he would push Kitty away if he should approach the subject with everyone within close hearing distance. So he decided to play it off lightly. "Yeah, at our hotness." He kept pushing the wheels of the chair. Hopefully preventing Kitty from getting up. He was almost to the part of the hallway were he had to turn left for their next class. "Besides, we both know that the raw, animal attraction between us is undeniable. The rest of the student body just want to bask in it as second handed glow."

Kitty rolled her eyes; and stared into his blue eyes. "Did you really just say that?" She bit her lip as she desperately tried to swallow the sappy lovely diddly things she wanted to come spewing out of her mouth. "No wonder Tina broke up with you. And Brittany, and Sugar and the girl in the wheelchair with the disturbingly massive boobs." She had to hold herself tightly in check as a massive wave of uncensored jealously coursed through her blood at the thought of that bitch. Granted she had been dating Puck at the wedding. But; they _had _broken up the morning after. In the hotel room. But she had felt the jealously coarse through her system every time she spotted Artie with that slut in a wheel chair. She was sure that Artie would find Betty easier to date – seeing how she also was stuck in the wheel chair; that she would fully realize that Artie had a hard time in the sexual aspects of his life. After all her couldn't feel his legs past the hips. She had ease dropped on them while she had been dancing in Puck's arms. She had informed Artie that her spinal injury was different from his. Granted she couldn't move her legs either; but she could fully use her hips to push up; and down. Artie had looked very interested; and asked if he should get a room. The slut said yes. That was when she dragged Puck out of the room; and fucked his brains out the entire night.

Artie hid the smirk. But he felt his heart about to burst. Kitty was jealous of Betty. She was jealous. That meant that she truly had feelings for him in the romantic sense. "Go out with me. I can have dinner reversions at 'Breadsticks for tonight."

"I hate 'Breadsticks'. She honestly hated that restaurant. She knew it was an popular hangout of highs schoolers – especially McKinley's student body. She didn't know why through – it wasn't that great of an restaurant. They only served mediocre food. Very disgusting water. The water was from the tap. Which was really uncool for an restaurant to serve. They should have a water cooler for their water serving purposes.

"So that's why you did the 'Left Behind' scene there. You didn't look like you were enjoying being in there." Artie clicked his tongue.

"You were there?" Kitty looked down into his eyes in surprise.

Artie smiled. "Sure I was."

"I never saw you in any of the 'Left Behind' meetings." Kitty squeezed her eyes. She gently shook her head a she flashed back to every single of the 'Left Behind' meetings since she had started the club; on her first day of school. Not once was Artie in the room.

"I wasn't a member of the 'Left Behind' club." Artie smirked. "No offense but I wouldn't be caught dead in a club that like. Even through I was a virgin at the time (both times) of Quinn's celibacy club; I wouldn't join. But; every meeting I would be out in hall way with the door slightly ajar and I would simply listen to you go on; and on ..."

Kitty raised her right eye brow "Watch how you end that sentence buddy."

"I wouldn't insult your belief in God and the end times." Artie replied in a low voice. "I believe in God. I know that he's going to come and rapture his church; I know that the earth has to live in seven years of hell – which we deserve for turning our backs on HIM." He swallowed. "I haven't accepted him into my heart or life yet – but I'm close. Closer than I ever was before." He laughed; "You would think after my accident when I was eight – that I would be fully ready to accept him. But I told him then that I would accept him into my heart if he would heal me completely." He pushed the wheels of the chair forward; "You can tell that he hasn't. I was angry. Deeply angry at him. I was angry at him every time I had to sit in this chair – every time I couldn't will myself to feel my toes. Every time I got teased for being in the chair – for being sluiced."

"But; then Quinn Fabray got pregnant. With her boyfriend's best friend nerveless. She never once lost her faith in her God during her spiral of being on top of the food chain – to being thrown to the bottom. All in a flash. Even when she regained her spot on the food chain after she lost the baby weight – and rejoined the Cheerio's – then when she lost prom queen in junior year – and Finn broke up with her for the second and final time – for Rachel Berry nerveless. When she joined the shanks – not once did she lose her faith in her God. When she went crazy to get Beth back from Shelby – and finally came to realize that Beth truly wasn't meant to be with her. She remained faithful to her God." Artie sighed.

"I admire Quinn." He finished.

"I do too." Kitty softy said. "I have a feeling that you don't admire me, and my faith in God."

Artie looked her straight in the eyes. "Your faith in God is just as true as Quinn's is." He left it at that.

Kitty swallowed.

"Go out with me." He said in a low voice. "Anywhere you want to go; we'll go. If you want no one else to find out – than that's fine with me. Just go out with me."

Kitty slowly nodded.

"There's a carnival and the rest of the Gleeks are going. We can go together; and hang out with them. No one needs to know that you and I are together. All anyone will see are the Gleeks hanging out, and bonding." Artie said with a smile.

Kitty got off his lap and kept her hands on his thighs. "Okay; I'll drive." She winked.

Artie grinned. "You know those bumper cars? I can drive 'em. I don't need the use of my legs for those. After all they go no matter what. As long as someone steels the wheel."

Kitty tilted her head. "I never knew that."

Artie grinned; "I researched it."

"Okay; Mr. Abrams you drive the bumper cars." Kitty straightened up. "Personally I can't wait to see you behind the wheel of a car." She winked as she turned, and rushed down the hallway with a laugh.

"Oh you will. You'll see what I can properly do." Artie's blue eyes lite up as he watched Kitty disappear from view. He put his hands on the wheels and started down the hallway himself.

He missed the eyes that had been glued to him, and Kitty the entire time they had been talking. The eyes that had squinted in anger at the sight of a Cheerio in the lap of the wheel chair nerd.

**LIMA FAIR GROUNDS**

Kitty pulled into a parking space.

"Thank you for picking me up. I mean I know it's normal for the guy to pick up the girl for the date." Artie looked over at the blond.

"This _isn't _a date." Kitty roughly said staring out in the wind shield. "It's just two friends hanging out together. Two friends whom are going to meet up with a group of their friends. You may end up hitching a ride home with one of them." Her jaw tightened.

Artie noticed that her hands had been tightening on the steering wheel as she spoke. "Would you like me to find another way home?" He asked. He watched as her face tightened briefly.

"Do what you want to do." She jerked her door open and slammed it shut.

Artie watched in the side mirror as she stormed a few feet away from the car; and than halted. He saw her tight muscles through the back of her cheerleader uniform. He watched as her back heaved a few times before she turned back around to face the car. With a tight face she walked purposely back to the vehicle and he watched as the trunk door jerked open; hiding her from his sight. He unbuckled his seat belt just moments before his door opened. "I would like to come home with you. If you don't mind." He said with a smile.

She tilted his head. "Don't say anything that you won't follow through with." She said in a tight voice. She pushed the brakes the chair in to place. She held out her arm for him to take. She watched carefully as he maneuvered himself into his chair. Once he was fully in; and comfortable she pulled the chair backwards. She slammed shut the car door. She walked ahead of him; knowing that he was just fine wheeling himself. "Everyone said that they want to meat up at the hoop booth."

"Kitty …." Artie said staring at her stiff back. "I want to talk to you. _Before _we meet everyone else. Just talk to me. Please." He put the brakes on his chair. He watched as she halted in her steps. He patiently waited for her to turn around to face him once more.

Kitty rolled her neck as she tried desperately to fight down the raw anger that was coarsening though her system. She breathed in deeply as she fought to keep her temper in check. It wouldn't due to get Artie mad enough so he would take away his friendship from her. If he did that than she would never be able to be home again in his lap. She closed her eyes as she calmed herself down. Physically and mentally. Although her thoughts were racing in all the dark places.

"Kitty." Artie's soft calm voice said from behind her. He was waiting for her. Simply waiting. Waiting for what? She wasn't sure what he expected from her. What he wanted from her. He didn't want what everyone else wanted from her. What everyone else _expected _from her. He simply was just waiting for her. She was confused. Ever so confused. She slowly turned around to face him. She opened her mouth; and than shut it. All she felt was sheer anger and fear rushing to the tip of her tongue. She bit back from her normal reaction – well she didn't usually allow her fear to show in her voice too be people. Not even her parents. But; Artie somehow got under her skin. She wasn't sure when it happen – she just knew it had.

"I'm your friend, Kitty Wilde." Artie began. "I would like to go home with my friend."

"You have other friends whom would gladly give you a ride home." Kitty stiffly replied.

"Do _you_ want me to find another ride home?" Artie tilted his head to the right; his hands resting comfortably in his lap.

"I don't matter. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Kitty bit quickly out. She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"You do matter." Artie gently replied. He watched as Kitty's head bowed down. "Look at me Kitty." He still spoke in the gentle smoothing soft tone. "Kitty I need to see your beautiful hazel eyes."

Slight heat bathed her face as she ever slowly lifted her eyes to meet the compassionate blue eyes. She tried desperately to hold onto the anger. The only emotion she wanted to feel right now as anger. It was the safe emotion. It was the emotion that helped her remain strong.

"You are my friend. You are the only friend that I look forward too seeing every single day." A soft smile pulled at his lips; "Ever since my freshmen year I was just waiting for you to grace the halls of McKinley. That no matter what hell the bullies would put me through every single day – from being pushed down the hallway; too being jerked to a stop suddenly or even worse being slushied – I was still looking forward to seeing you. Even though back then I knew I wouldn't meet you quite yet. You made me strong enough to keep coming back to _that _school. Even though you were not on my radar yet. But; you were on my radar. In here." He touched his heart.

Kitty desperately blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Artie put his hands onto the wheels; and gently pushed himself towards the blonde cheerleader. He stopped when the chair just barley touched her bare legs. "Even though you are fighting to push me away; I'm not going any where. I will always be there for you. I will always be _here_ for you." He promised.

"You are going to New York." She husked out. Her eyes lowered once more. She stared at the hard packed dirt ground. She couldn't even look at any spot on him – because if she did she would just burst down in heart breaking sobs.

"I will _always be here for you_." Artie reached out, and took her right hand into both of his own. "No matter where in the world I'm the moment you need me; I'll be there. I could actually be on the moon; and I'll still be with you."

"You can't promise me that." Kitty wanted to jerk her hand out of his warm one. "No one can." Her chin tightened; "I all ready have God; I don't need anyone else being there for me."

"What have the human race done to hurt you so much?" Artie whispered. "I can see you are struggling with trust. Let me prove that you can trust me. Let me earn your trust – then you will know that I will never break it."

"I only told Ryder." Kitty whispered. She prayed that Artie didn't hear; otherwise he would question her. He wouldn't leave it alone until he had the truth. He was like dog with a bone in that fashion.

"Some day I hope you trust me enough to share with me what you shared with Ryder." Artie answered. He fully knew not to press Kitty for whatever she told Ryder. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just _knew_ what she told the younger boy. Kitty just had this soft look whenever she even glanced at the brown haired Sophomore; _after_ Ryder told the Glee club that he was molested at age eleven. Artie inwardly cringed at his reaction to that news was. He was shocked to the core with Ryder told the group this – he didn't know what to say to let Ryder know that he had him on his side. That he wanted to tell him that it took great courage to publicly speak of that very sinful act. But then Sam made the rise crack about a older girl touching Ryder's junk. Artie snorted in laughter, and had the gall to put his own two cents worth in the inappropriate joke.

"Whom says I trust Ryder?" Kitty frowned darkly into Artie's eyes. "I never said that I trusted Ryder Lynn. I had a very weak moment; and I told him something personal. Something I should have never confide in him with. Something that I should never confide in any human ever."

She barked a rough laugh; "He's just waiting for the exact right time to tell everyone my deepest dark secret. The moment that I hurt his precious Marley Rose; then Ryder will be shouting from the roof tops what I told him." She bit her bottom lip. "I don't blame him. I would be right beside him with someone else's dirty secret. Only I wouldn't wait till that person pissed me off – I would just do it because I just can. I'm simply cruel that way. No matter how you look at it; I'm just one cruel heartless bitch." She was breathing heavy as she finally stopped speaking.

Artie gently pulled his hands closer to him; causing the girl to move forward. She silently slipped onto his lap; and her free hand was resting on the back of his neck. He finishing pulling her trapped hand to rest against his heart. "Do you feel that?" He whispered.

Kitty slowly nodded her head.

"That's my heart beat. Whenever you feel like life is out to get you; just think of this moment; just think of my heart beat. The one that steady beats for you." Artie finished.

Kitty just lost herself once more into Artie's intense blue eyes. She felt the tense leave her body as she just wrapped herself up into Artie's essence. She husked out in a dry voice; "What am I going to do come September when you won't be in those halls five days a week?" She tried to swallow around the thickness.

"You'll Skype me through out the day." Artie grinned "I always wanted to take high school via video any way."

Kitty lightly swatted the back of Artie's bare neck. "Don't doubt that I won't do that." She grinned. "You can learn the lessons along side me; while you try to learn whatever they are going to teach you at that film school you will be attending. I can just see one of your movies about a young college student going though college & high school at the same time."

"You know all the greatest ideas do come from real life." Artie had a gleam in his eyes. "I'll dedicate the film in your name."

"You better." Kitty once more gently swatted the back of Artie's neck. "If you don't; then expect me to hunt you down in whatever hole you try to hide from me in – because once I get a hold of you; I won't let you rest until you correct your rude laps of judgment." She smirked.

"Yes madam." Artie laughed gently. "Shall we join the others?" He raised his left eye brow waiting for Kitty to say if she was ready to face the world yet or not.

"Let's go." Kitty nodded her head. She felt his warm hands slowly remove from her own. She felt a chill hit her hand which was still resting against his heart. She missed the warmth in which his hands offered. But; she knew that he need to be able to wheel them down the hard pack earth; towards the entrance of the fair grounds.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: I seriously meant to have this chapter ready; and posted by the middle of December. But sadly as you can see I didn't meet my goal. Sorry but the holiday's just hit me a lot sooner than I thought. (Even though I couldn't buy any Christmas gifts due to seriously being dirt broke. Whatever money that comes my way right now has to go towards my rent & paying my power bill. Hopefully I'll be grainfully employed once more by the end of this month).**_

_** Wow; I didn't expect to have this section go so dark so fast. I meant this first chapter to be light and fluffy. I was planning on having Artie & Kitty being all flirty in the hallway (just like on the show) & have them meat up with the gang at the Fair - and then perhaps have them sign together "Drive My Car" - but obviously I couldn't do that. I had to get some angst thrown in. But the way that I have this story planned out - this early angst actually works better than just fluff at this point.**_


	3. Drive My Car

**CHAPTER TWO **

**DRIVE MY CAR**

_Artist: The Beatles_

**LIMA, OHIO:**

**FAIR GROUNDS**

**7:10PM**

Marley leaned into Jake's side as she watched her fellow Gleeks goof around. This would be one of the last time they all got together before the Seniors graduated in June. She couldn't believe how fast this year had gone by. She remembered being nervous transferring into McKinley High School in the middle of September. She thought it would simply take half the year to make any friends – after all whom wanted to make friends with the new kid. The new kid whom was too poor to buy proper stylish clothes – too poor to even buy lunch. The new kid whom mother is the lunch lady. The lunch lady whom was built as a whale; and one that every student mocked on a daily bases. But; here she is with a solid base of friends – and it merely only took less than a week to gather them.

Once she had decided to sign up for Glee club her life had turned out better than she ever thought it would. Sure she still had her troubles. But; she had fast made many friends – and an fabulous boyfriend to boot. A boyfriend whom truly understands where she is coming from in life. A boyfriend whom wants to have an sexual relationship isn't pressuring her into having one. A boyfriend whom truly cares and protects her. How did she ever get so lucky? She wrapped her arm around Jake's waist.

Jake smiled down into her open blue eyes. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. "I love you." He mouthed before lifting his eyes to laugh at Sam's antics.

"Say that you'll dance with me later." Blaine leaned sideways into Kurt's side. "No dirty hanky pen-dance; I promise. Just dancing." He smiled into the love of his life's eyes. The man whom he was trying to prove himself to once more. "Unless of course you want the dirty hanky pen-dance ." He joked hopefully.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes, and turned back to watching their friends. It was nice being with Blaine once more. But; he couldn't put the hurt behind him. Not yet. He wasn't sure if he ever could put the hurt of Blaine cheating on him behind him. But he knew he had to forgive Blaine for his sin. After all he was far from perfect from himself. Whom was he too judge Blaine when he is as guilty as he was. But he didn't know if he could ever allow Blaine back into that special place in his heart ever again. He didn't know if he was willing to open himself up to the possibility of more hurt.

"So I was saying to this guy in line at Wall-mart the other night …." Sam was speaking with wide eyes.

Joe leaned against the wood that was helping holding up the booth the gang were standing around with his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. He didn't know why he agreed to come out this evening. After all he could have been working on his Bible study that he was going to give his youth group this coming Sunday. That was what he should have been doing. That was what God had commanded him too do. But; yet here he is at the Fair grounds with the fellow gleeks. A group that he really didn't have anything in common with anymore. A group that he really didn't have anything in common with period. Expect for one member. Till he learned that she _wasn't_ as faithful as he believed her too be. He made a commit to New Directions till he graduated; and he wasn't one to balk his commits. After all the Bible preached that once you make a vow you must honor that vow. Otherwise the punishment is death. Too him a commit is a vow.

"When are they going to get here?" Sugar frowned as she watched the crowd keep coming towards them; but the two people that they were waiting for weren't among them. She wanted to enjoy the fair for crying out loud. She was bored just standing around doing nothing.

"They'll get here when they get here." Tina spoke up. She looked back down at her phone as she scrolled through more messages.

Unique flipped her hair back. "Girl if you want to go play a game; than go play a game." She turned sideways to the booth. "You can toss a ring around the fish bowls."

Sugar rolled her eyes. "That's lame."

Sam's eyes widen; "Lame you tell me. Lame you say to me. Girl that is so not lame." He moved closer to the booth. "Six rings please kind gentle man. My friend and I will have a contest to see whom can win the first stuff animal." He handed three rings over to Sugar and wagged his eyebrows.

Sugar giggled and nodded her head.

Ryder lifted himself up on his toes as he tried to catch site of the remaining two members whom weren't gathered around. He wanted to get moving himself; he was sick at heart as he watched how lovely dove y that Marley and Jake were being. It was always hard for him to just stand around watching the two love birds – when he himself still had deep feelings for Marley. Feelings that he had desperately tried to die when Marley had made it perfectly clear that she was in love with Jake. Feelings that refuse to leave him. It was better to always be on the move whenever he hung out with Jake and Marley.

Sam groaned as Sugar won the first stuffed animal. "Not fair. I demand a recount." He pointed at the girl with wide eyes. "You my dear have cheated me out of what is rightfully mine." His burrows furrowed; "I demand …." hooking his thumbs in his belt buckle "a duel in the 'OK corral."

Sugar simply held up her left hand with her second finger sticking out, and her thumb raised. "Bang bang." She simply said.

Sam backed up with his right hand to his chest. "You shot me. How could you shoot me. I'm dying I tell you. I'm dying. It was a good life that I have led. I have seen many things in my eighteen years. I have dated many women in my short young life."

"Oh just die all ready." Kitty said with a yawn from where she was standing next to Artie's wheelchair.

Sam sadly shook his head as he fell to the ground. He jumped back up before anyone could walk all over him. "So what's first." He grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Now that the gang is all here; let's get this party started."

"How about the ferries wheel." Tina spoke up. She couldn't keep from looking at Blaine. She still secretly hoped that he would return her feelings. But with Kurt back in his life; she knew that would never happen. But it was hard to give up the romantic feelings for the him. Even though he was gay. But perhaps she could be the woman whom could help him realize the joys of woman hood.

Kurt's eyes suddenly swung to glare at her.

Tina smiled and shrugged guilty. A girl can dream couldn't she. But Kurt was right. Blaine Anderson was never hers. He would never be hers. She had to move on from the fruitless crush she had developed on a gay man.

"The ferries wheel should be last on our list." Marley spoke up. She blushed; "I mean if that's okay with everyone else."

"Ferris wheels are always the last on my list." Artie spoke up.

The others agreed.

"Well seeing how Sugar won the first stuff animal at the fish bowl. Would anyone else like to have try before we move on?" Joe spoke up.

Unique stepped up to a spot. She smiled as Marley stood next to her; and Jake and Ryder took their places. "We have room for one more. Any takers." She felt Kitty step up to her free side. "Kind sir three rings for my friends and I." She laid enough money to cover all of them.

Ryder took the first shot and missed. He almost growled when Jake made his first shot. He watched as Jake accepted the tiny polar bear; and turned and gave it to Marley. Marley smiled up into his face; and leaned in to kiss his right cheek. He turned his face back to the front of the booth. Trying to keep the heat from showing on his face.

Kitty didn't miss the drama for one moment. She wasn't surprised. How could she. When this was the damn McKinley High school Glee club after all. If they weren't fighting among themselves then there would be no way in hell they could win any competitions. She recalled Quinn telling her this little tidbit back at Thanksgiving. She just silently waited for her turn to toss her ring. After both Marley and Unique missed their shots; she aimed and tossed her ring. She missed.

Ryder took careful aim and tossed his second ring; and missed once more. He watched as Jake made his second shot. Ryder had to keep himself from shouting 'Oh come on.' He didn't bother to watch as Jake got his second stuff animal and give it to Marley. He just counted backwards until he could cool his head.

Marley tossed her second ring and made it. She grinned as she got a stuffed heart. "Here you go." She turned and handed it to Jake. She watched as the slight blush heated up her boyfriend's cheeks. He leaned down; "I'll treasure it always." He kissed her lips. She gently deepened the kiss for a few moments. When she pulled away she saw Kitty miss her second shot.

Kitty watched as Ryder took careful aim; and very slowly release his final ring. She watched his face as the ring floated around a fish bowl. As he accepted the small doll; he quarter turned with the doll away from his chest; only to quickly face forward once more. His hands gripping the doll in a death gripe. _Serves him right. _She watched as Jake tossed his last ring, and won a banana. He of course gave it to Marley. She couldn't keep from silently gloating at the sheer pain that Ryder was going through. She turned back to face the game with a small smirk to her lips.

Artie frowned at what he had witnessed. He sighed silently too himself as he watched Marley and Unique miss their last shots. He watched as Kitty carefully took aim; and won her stuffed animal. He smiled as a pleased look came to her lips as she accepted the small teddy bear. "Good job Kitty." He said as she turned to face him.

"It was nothing." Kitty shrugged her shoulders. She unconsciously cuddled the bear against her chest.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing." Artie replied. "What are you going to name him or her?"

Kitty winkled her eye brows. "I'm not some little girl whom names her stuffed animals." She lifted the bear and frowned at it; "I'm going to donate the bear. Some poor child will perhaps enjoy this cheaply made stuffed animal."

"So who all is next?" Unique called out.

No one else wanted to play this game. They were ready to move onto the other booths; and rides that the fair had to offer. They moved away from the fish bowl booth.

Kitty walked along side Artie's chair. "You are upset with me for calling this an cheaply made stuffed animal; and said a poor child would enjoy it." She didn't even have to question it. She was disappointed in herself. But it was true. All the stuffed toys at fairs were cheaply made; they were all bought from Goodwill, Salvation Army, and Wishing Wells stores all over America. She was just returning the animal to it's rightfully place after all. Perhaps next time a poor child _would _be able to buy it; and take it home.

"I just wish you didn't have to put the truth the way that you did was all." Artie sighed, and looked up at her; and than back towards where their friends were goofing around ahead of them.

"If I don't have my snark than I have nothing." Kitty replied softly. "I need my snark."

Artie sighed deeply. "No you don't. It's all right to be soft; Kitty. Snarkness doesn't suit you."

Kitty paused for a moment allowing Artie to move passed her. She frowned as she thought over his words. She moved her feet and was back at his side.

"How about the bumper cars." Sugar's voice rose in excitement at the site of the bumper cars.

The others approved the suggestion, and rushed towards the gate. The others ran to the cars that they were driving; while Kitty tried to help get Artie out of his wheelchair and into one of the cars.

"The wheel chair can't stay here. It has to be kept out of the gated line area." The pimpled face teenager frowned darkly.

Kitty glared up into his eyes. "Look; let me get my friend in the car; than I'll push the chair to where it belongs."

"The moment he's in the car than the time begins. You _won't _be able to get in the car." The teenager replied. "There is no way that _he_ can work the peddles. He'll just be stuck in the car on the side line."

"So." Kitty growled out. "Then I'll have plenty of time getting into the car then."

"You won't be able to pass through the chain. Like I said the moment this last car is filled; that's when the time begins." The teenager yawned. "The bumper cars aren't for him. He can just wait for you outside of the gated area."

The rest of the Gleeks got out of their cars and made their way over to where Kitty, and Artie were. "Come on guys lets get out of here. We'll report this guys attitude to the proper people. He'll be out of a job within twenty minutes." Kurt said with a dark frown as he stared at the rude boy.

"Please get out of here; so I can let other people through." The teenager jerked his head towards the exit.

"You don't have to be so damn rude." Tina growled as she barged through her friends to stand toe to toe with the stupid teenager whom was hassling her friend. "You have no right to treat my friend in the fashion that you did." She poked him roughly with her fingers. "Artie has _every _right to enjoy the bumper cars just like any other human being."

"He can't use the peddles." The teenager laughed under his breath.

"Kitty's going to be with him." Tina grounded out. "All you had to do was be a little patient as she went to get the wheelchair behind the gate; it would have taken all of twenty seconds."

"Then she would have had to stand at the _back_ of the line. The line that _can't _move due to the bumper cars _not_ moving; because in _one_ of them is someone whom _physically_ can't use the peddles." The teenager growled out.

"She could have entered through the exist to get back to the car." Joe replied.

"No she _can't_." The teenager stressed out. "It's against rules."

"Are you seriously on the level." Ryder stormed out.

"I'm paid to follow the rules." The teenager glared at Ryder. "If I allow one person to break it; then I have to allow everyone else. I don't feel like having a mob breaking lose going through the exist. Hell; how would I know that they paid for the ride on the bumper cars then?" He snorted. "If you are not going to ride the cars – then leave. I have other people whom want to enjoy them."

"No you don't." A stern voice spoke up.

The teenager spun around on his heels. "Mr. Fenton; I was just trying to explain to these trouble makers -"

"I heard what you said Trey. As of right now you are fired. You will never be working at my fairs ever again. I will see to it that you will be blackballed from every other fair companies in the entire world." Fenton stormed out. "Now get out of my sight." He watched as his formal employee rushed through the exit gate. He turned back to the group of teenagers. "I'm sorry for the rude behavior of my former employee. Rest assured that I – and hopefully all I that I employee _don't _feel the way that boy does."

"Of course sir." Artie spoke up for the first time since the incident started. He was fighting down the raw anger that the teenager had brought on. He knew that the guy was a total jerk for denying him the rights to the bumper cars. He wanted to speak up and tell the douche where he could fuck off. But he didn't. He remained silent. The douche was just like every other douche bag out there since he got into that accident when he was eight. All because he didn't have the use of his legs; people thought he didn't have the right to do things. That his handy-cap should prevent him from living his life the way he wanted. So it was true that he could use the pedals on the bumper car; but he could twirl the steeling wheel; with Kitty's foot on the pedals. All the guy had to do was wait a few moments for Kitty to store his damn wheelchair out of people's way – and get into the car before the timing started. It wasn't a big deal. But the douche _made_ it a big deal; and in front of everyone. He had seen the people in line gawking at him and his friends the entire time. He saw some nodding in agreement with the douche – he saw sympathy in some; and he plain saw irradiated from bored people. All he wanted to do was go home. But; then he glanced up into Kitty's eyes and knew that he couldn't give in to that desire. He desperately wanted to be in that bumper car with Kitty beside him. _Close_ beside him. Nothing would deny him that right. Thankfully the owner showed up when he did.

"I hope you enquirer in a better back ground checks from now on." Jake unclenched his arms from his chest.

Fenton nodded his head. "I sure will." He frowned but than he tried to smile once more. "If you guys are still interested in the bumper cars – you get a longer time than normal."

Some of the more ruder people in the crowd yelled at this note.

Fenton swung around the crowd. "Whomever doesn't feel that these kids deserve more time – then please leave the line in an orderly fashion." He waited as twenty people left the line. He turned back to the group of teenagers. "I'll personally make sure this gentleman's chair will be taken to the waiting area."

Sugar pulled Tina towards the bumper cars once more. She looked around and found Marley, Jake, Joe and Ryder begin to walk towards the cars once more.

"Here let me help you into the car; dude." Sam leaned over and wrapped his arms around Artie's waist; and lifted him in bridal style; and moved over to the bumper car that Kitty had started to help Artie into. "We're try not to jostle you too much man." He said as he placed Artie into the car.

"Don't do me any favors, Sam. You won't harm me if you bang into the car as you normally would." Artie softly replied. "Just behave normally please."

"Well do." Sam left eye winked, and a huge grin lit up his face. He turned and jogged over to his bumper car.

"Ready to show me your stuff?" Kitty winked after she got into the car. She gently moved her right leg in between his; so her foot could rest on the gas pedal.

"You know it." Artie said with a wide grin. He couldn't keep the warmth from seeping through his body at the closeness of Kitty's body against his. "How about we forget about what happened? I mean I don't want it to ruin the rest of the night for everyone."

Kitty's jaw tightened. "You fully know that non of us are going to forget it."

"I just want to have fun tonight." Artie replied. "Sides this isn't the first time a douche bag has been unreasonable due to my condition. Nor will it be the last time." He placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "Come on Kitty; let's just have fun."

She just tightly nodded. As soon as the loud buzzer sounded; she pressed on the pedal. "Interesting that we are doing _Beatles_ for the next two weeks." She listened as the song blared though the loud and annoying speakers. _Drive My Car_ was blaring forth. She jerked forward suddenly as the front of their car rammed into the side of Blaine's.

Before Artie could twist the wheel to the right to remove themselves from Blaine's car; Marley slammed into the back of them; and Tina to the right of them; Sam figured to get in the action and slammed into the left side. "Are you all serious right now." He howled in laughter.

"You know it." Sam and Tina shouted back with grins on their faces.

"Sorry Artie and Kitty." Marley shouted from behind them. She quickly backed away from them; and turned to sped away to slam into Jake.

Blaine just shrugged and waited till Tina, and Sam moved away before he turned around looking for his next victim.

Artie felt hot breath on his neck. Much closer than even before. It had seemed like Kitty was just twenty inches from his face; with her leg tugged comfortably in between his own. But since the four way crash he felt her breath just mere inches from his skin. He twisted his head and found Kitty very much in his personal space. He didn't even have to lean in to kiss her. She was that close. His breath hitched as he imaged what her lips would taste like.

Her eyes slowly blinked as she was in the middle of being lost in his blue eyes yet again. This time she felt much closer to him than ever before. She felt his hot breath on her skin. Her jaw was experiencing a nice heat wave that it never wanted to remove itself from. Her mouth was itching to push forward to wrap themselves tightly around the heat that was hitting them. Hazel eyes grew smoky underneath the heated blue that were staring point blank back into them. She wanted to breath out 'Make me yours'.

Artie read Kitty's body language correctly. He was going to make her 'his' in just a moment. Licking his lips he leaned forward …. when suddenly she was jerked backwards. His eyes wide in shock he twisted his head to stare into the smiling eyes of Ryder.

"Sorry guys." Ryder waved his hand and quickly back away to zoom off to bump another car. Even before Ryder was mere inches away from them; Unique rammed the right side of them. "Hey you two!" She shouted as she backed up and zoomed off.

"I think we owe a few of our friends some return bumps." Kitty smirked as she righted herself. "Come on Artie get your head in the game. Wildes don't lose." She pressed her foot down on the pedal and they were zooming across the cement; and crashed into Joe.

"One down; nine more to go." Kitty softly said in Artie's ear. She waved at Joe as Artie twisted the wheel to move on. "I think we can nail two for one." She looked where Sugar and Tina were driving together with space in between them. Space that would fit one more bumper car. She aimed to be that car. She pressed the pedal to the floor.

Artie laughed gleefully as they managed to side bump both cars sending the girls to the side. "Three down and eight to go. Who's next?" He grinned into Kitty's flushed face.

"I see Blaine up ahead." She jerked her chin as _both _Blaine and Kurt were up ahead. They can ram the back of Blaine's car; and he'll in turn ram Kurt. Seeing how Kurt is no longer a current member of the club; he would just be a bonus. Either way it counted for their points. A Wilder _never _loses after all. Her leg rubbed against the back of Artie's pant leg as she pressed the pedal harder against the floor. Her body flushed more heat than it all ready was. Before this ride was through she would be on fire.

"Hey!" Kurt's high pitch voice cried out suddenly.

"I'm sorry Kurt; it's not my doing." Blaine cried out as he twisted his wheel to the side. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Artie and Kitty. How dare they force him to ram into Kurt. He had no intention whatsoever to ram his soul mate. Not when he's trying to win him back after all. But thanks to Artie and Kitty; he had just rammed the man of his dreams. Great.

Kitty just smirked and gave him a thumbs up. "That's for ramming us Anderson." She sweatily replied as Artie twisted the wheel to the left.

Blaine jaw tightened as he jerked his wheel to follow after the two. He would get even with them. The first time was just a fun ram; this time he would do the revenge ram. He'll make sure that they couldn't ram anyone ever again.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice rang into his ears. Blaine took his foot of his pedal, and turned to face the other boy. "They shouldn't have forced me to ram you." Was all he could say before Joe rammed into him.

"These are bumper cars Blaine. They are made to ram." Kurt's eyes twinkled. "It's all in fun."

Blaine felt his blood pressure lower. He slowly grinned; and he suddenly laughed. "You are right." He felt Joe ram him once more. He turned his laughing hazel eyes onto the other boy; "Dude I get it."

"Sorry Blaine. But the wheel is stuck. I can't move expect forward." Joe explained.

Blaine twisted his wheel to the right and moved sideways; "Do you need to tell Mr. Fenton?"

"Nah. I'm sure I can get it unstuck. It'll just take a little time. Sides I can still ram into people." Joe shrugged the two boys by. He still felt uncomfortable being around the gays. Even though he had gotten close to both Blaine; and Kurt due to Glee. But; he still wasn't comfortable being around a great sin. No matter what anyone told him – the gay lifestyle was a great sin in God's eyes.

Artie managed to ram into Unique's _right_ side. "All right! Pay back is a bitch …. isn't it girl?" Kitty yelled out smirking into the black girl's eyes.

"You know it honey." Unique called back with a grin. She watched as the two zoomed on ahead after they removed themselves from her side.

Marley jerked forward suddenly as she knocked into the bar that faced the exist gate. She twisted her head around, and met the laughing eyes of Kitty. "Seven down and three to go." Kitty laughing said. "I told Artie here that _Wildes _don't lose." She winked as Artie twisted the wheel to the left and they speed by; "And we don't."

Marley managed to get her car turned around, where she watched with a chuckle as couple's bumper car managed to hit Ryder, Jake and Sam all in one go. It was amazing really how they succeeded in that triumph. If they were set up like a chess board; then Artie and Kitty check mated the three boys in a very quick manner. It was an worthy play to be put in a chess book of moves. Ryder was hit from the right and as he was pushed to the side; Sam was hit from the left; and then Jake was hit from the right of the front of his car.

"Score!" Artie's high pitched voice sounded over the music.

"Told you Wildes don't lose." Kitty high five d his gloved palm.

"So how about we sing _Dive my car_ as our duet?" Artie drove passed the awe struck boys. He hoped desperately that in height of the excitement she'll say no. The fast pace song was no way close to the song that he wanted to sing with her. He wanted a song that they could be close to one another as they belted it out. Not far apart – that this current song would make them.

Kitty shook her head. "I think my voice would fade into the background if we sang this song together." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Something about the lyrics I don't think I can project my voice clearly into your voice."

Relief flooded his system as he twirled the steeling wheel around; preventing Kurt from ramming into them. If he could prevent any more rams then he could enjoy a nice smooth ride with Kitty with their remaining time. "So do you have any ideas on what song you want to sing?" Artie felt her move an arm around his shoulder's. He heard her soft hum. "I mean do you want it to be a fast song? Or perhaps a slow song? Something in between?"

Kitty sighed; "I simply don't know Artie. I simply don't know. I need to look at all the songs that _The Beatles _have performed; think about your voice and my voice." She smiled softly. "I mean they have quite a collection of recorded songs."

"Well how about we get together tomorrow mid afternoon? Would that be enough time for you to go through the songs by yourself?" Artie backed away from Tina and Sugar who were rushing to ram them. He twisted the wheel to the right so they could move to a clear space.

"Okay." Kitty sighed against his neck. "Not 'Breadsticks'." She frowned at the thought of the so called restaurant.

"How about the park?" Artie turned to the left as he caught sight of Jake driving his way. He managed to zoom forward just as Jake and Sam's cars met head on.

"The park is a nice idea. Do you need me to pick you up?" Kitty asked.

"My mother has the day off. I need to do a few things around the house; and she'll drive me to the park." Artie just barely got pass Joe whom was trying to ram them. He noticed Ryder zooming towards them and managed to twist to the left as the boy zoomed passed, and rammed Joe whom was still stuck in the middle.

"Do you want to have a picnic?" Kitty lifted her head to look into his eyes.

Artie grinned; "A picnic sounds wonderful. I can pack it for us."

Kitty shook her head. "Let me." She rested her head back on his shoulder. "It will be nice. I haven't been on a picnic that I willing want to be at simply in years."

"Then I'll make sure you quite enjoy the picnic." Artie promised as he pulled forward just as Blaine zoomed behind him.

Just as Marley was about to ram them the buzzer sounded; and all the bumper cars came to a complete stop. "That was nice." Artie said as Kitty removed her head from his shoulder. He saw gazed hazel eyes staring into his own. He never wanted to turn away.

"Hey Artie man; let me help you up." Kitty tore her eyes off of the blue eyes that she could forever be lost in; and twisted her head around to meet the smiling eyes of Jake. She sighed deeply as she found Artie's wheelchair waiting at the edge of the bumper ring. She untangled her arms, and leg from Artie and stood; and got out of the car. She stepped aside and watched carefully as Jake leaned down and tightly gripped Artie; and lifted him bridal style. She walked close to Jake's side to make sure that the idiot didn't drop Artie. If Jake did then Jake would live to regret it. Otherwise her name wasn't Katherine Wilde! She let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding when Artie was safely in his wheelchair once more. She moved to stand behind it as he released the breaks. Putting her hands on the handle bars she pushed the chair forward towards the exist gate; where Sam was holding it wide open.

"So what's next?" Sugar giggled.

"How about we get something to eat. All that ramming made me hungry." Sam said. "I could use some nachos!"

Everyone agreed that they were hungry. They went off to find a some what short line; because they all wanted to have even more fun then they all ready were having.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: This chapter was so much fun to write. That I hated cutting it off before the end of the fair. But; if I kept writing then I feel that I would be over forty pages. That's too much for one chapter. So I decided to split the chapter in two. I wanted the bumper cars to be in the first chapter – because when Artie and Kitty were singing "Drive My Car" they showed us the bumper cars first. I didn't want to write the cars in a quick fashion – and zoom on by to the other rides; and games the gang were playing during the song. I wanted to slow the pace of the Gleeks at the Fair; then trying too kept "Drive My Car" as the center point of this fun bonding time for the Gleeks. **_

_**I wanted to bring attention to Artie's wheelchair from an outsider point of view. I had seen a very douche bag mistreat someone in a wheelchair at a fair once before; so I made that happen in this story. I wanted the Gleeks to come to the defensive of Artie – and truly not allow an outsider to hurt one of their own.**_

_**Kitty regrets greatly confiding in Ryder over herself being molested at age eleven. After all while Ryder was being 'catfished' she did reach out to him to try to bond with him. But Ryder turned his back wanting computer companionship instead of an live one that she was offering. She figured that Ryder was turning his back on an friendship with her at the time – so she went back into herself; not allowing herself to be open to anyone else. (We all know how well that turned out for her. She's dating Artie now; and she's (true) friends with Marley). But; I want to deal with that hurt in this story. (The hurt that Glee refuses to deal with. Typical Glee). **_

_**Joe Hart IS NOT a homophobia! He's just having a issue with being around Blaine and Kurt; because he truly hasn't been around that many 'out' gay people in his life. His family is very into their religion. His firm faith in God has him believing that God truly does frown upon homosexual. He's also upset that Quinn dumped him. (In my mind Quinn told Joe that she was actually leaning towards homosexual when she broke up with him). **_

_**Sugar is around for the fair part of the story; because I needed all the current members to bond. She won't show up much in this story. One because I truly don't have a handle on her character. Sides she is graduating in June. This story is going passed the Seniors graduating. **_

_**I almost wrote Brittany into this chapter several times. But; I had to remind myself she went to MIT all ready. **_


End file.
